


Publicity

by Geromy



Series: Mcreyes Winter Break 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: Getting your boyfriend for secret santa? Priceless. Not realizing you have to give him that gift in front of all your coworkers until its too late? Your entire ego, sense of self, pride, and sanity.McReyes Winter Break 2018 -> Day six: Gifts





	Publicity

When he first drew Gabriel’s name out of that hat, Jesse was relieved. The moment they announced a secret Santa gift exchange his palms were sweating. He didn’t know anyone well enough to buy them gifts. But Gabe? His boss and partner? Easy. He had a thousand ideas of gifts for him, and he settled on one easy.

Now, though… As he sat in a room full of his peers, colleagues, friends and found family, staring at the collection of gifts under the tree and the close quarters everyone was sitting in to begin exchanging them, very publicly, all together, in a group, in front of each other… 

He’d never been more stressed. 

Every name called that wasn’t Gabriel’s washed a relief through him that could have carried him off like a tsunami. Fareeha, honorary participant in the exchange was beside herself in excitement with her vintage 1990’s boombox. Genji, who had refused to get involved with the exchange, was now poking his head over everyone’s shoulders to observe what they had received; there was a fair chance he would change his tune for next year. 

Morrison ended up with BBQ tools, Angela got an entire gift basket of relaxing personal care items. Ana got a bulk box of tea bags bigger than her head. Everyone had completely normal, run of the mill gifts. 

And Jesse had to go and do  _ this. _

“McCree!” Angela shouted, taking another gift from under the tree and carrying it over to him. “This one’s yours.” 

His heart rate must have jumped to 100 in that moment. It took its damn time coming down, too, as he took the gift from her and peeled off the paper.

“It’s,” he started, voice unsteady with his nerves. “An electric toothbrush.” He smirked despite himself, shooting a wink up to Angela who was still standing over him, absolutely beaming. “Gee, I wonder who could’a got me that.” 

There was a laugh around the room, but Angela gave her hands a dismissive shake. 

“They’re better for your teeth! And your brush is so old and worn it probably hasn’t actually cleaned anything in a dog’s age.” 

Jesse grinned, holding out an arm that she easily slid into, her hip slotting against his chest as he rubbed her back.

“Thank you, Angel. I can always count on you to take good care of me, even off the battlefield.” 

“Not that you ever appreciate it,” she punctuated, earning another laugh from everyone. 

“Is that it?” Jack asked. The suggestion caught Genji’s attention, apparently not having enough of the excitement of gift unwrapping. God, what was he, a cat?

Angela stepped away back toward the tree. “No, there’s one left.” 

_Oh,_ _God._

She picked the gift up. There it was, his poorly wrapped box, the contents of which would probably be used to kill him. 

“Last but certainly not least,” she sang, handing it to Gabriel with a sweet smile. “Merry Christmas, Reyes.” 

Oh God oh God oh God oh God. Would it be suspicious if he leapt out of the room? Caught a train to another country? Disappeared into the Swiss Alps to be taken in by a yeti and raised as its young?

Jesse watched as Genji bounded over, watching Gabriel open his gift with the same intensity as everyone else. Jesse wasn’t sure he could sink any lower in his chair.

The lid of the box opened. Genji went wide-eyed, and burst out a snort, before standing tall in uproarious laughter. Fareeha was next to lean in, slapping a hand over her mouth. Her and Genji looked at Jesse in unison. His face was on fire. 

“What’s so funny?” Angela said worriedly, leaning over to peek. “Rope? A little practical for a gift exchange, I suppose. But nothing you can’t make use of in your line of work.” 

“Too bad you don’t have real interests, Reyes,” Morrison snarked, getting up from his seat. The gift exchange was officially over. Jesse wanted to disappear, sink into the floor and never be seen again. Genji smugly strutted over, slapping a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. 

“I knew you were dumb, Cowboy, but this is extraordinary.” 

He couldn’t even bring himself to argue. The most troubling part of this was through all of it, the teasing and the discussion, Gabe hadn’t said a word. He hadn’t spoken, he hadn’t moved. 

The room cleared out besides Angela and Fareeha, who stayed behind to pick up wrapping paper. Jesse finally dared to look at Gabriel. Watching him in horror as he closed the box, stood, tucked it under his arm, and headed toward the door.

Jesse didn’t let himself relax though. His eyes followed Gabe as he walked. And before he disappeared behind the door, he raised his hand. Two fingers, flicking inward three times in rapid succession. 

He let his life flash before his eyes as he stood, following Gabriel out the door. He stood several paces behind as he continued to follow him, down stairs and through hallways, into Gabriel’s living quarters. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he slapped his hands together.

“I am  _ so _ sorry. I didn’t realize we were exchanging the gifts in front of each other. I’ve never done this before an-” 

He was cut off by Gabriel raising his hand. A simple gesture. One simple hand that read “Shut the fuck up.” 

“Off,” he said flatly. 

Jesse drew in a deep breath, trying not to sigh. He lifted his hat off of his head and dropped it to the floor, pulling off his necktie, unbuttoning his shirt. He was already starting the feel the humiliation with Gabriel’s eyes glued to him, but he’d been through this song and dance enough times before that he knew full well it was about to get worse. 

He shucked his shirt off of his shoulders. Used his toes to anchor down his boots and pull his feet out of them. Kicked them aside. Undid his belt buckle, pulled it from the loops of his jeans, dropped it in a pile with the rest of his things. It wasn’t until he was about to shuck off his boxers that Gabriel finally spoke. 

“Do you leave this kind of mess everywhere you go?”

Jesse glanced at the haphazard pile of clothes he had left on the floor. He bit back another sigh that desperately tried to escape as he leaned down, picking his jeans back up and folding them neatly. Then he rolled up the belt. Folded the shirt. Stacked it all nicely, placing the hat on top. Finally he was allowed to take his boxers off, folding them in half, in half again, slipping them to the bottom of the pile. 

“Better, thank you. Bring them here, please.” 

God he felt like a teenager getting scolded by his mother for having a messy room. He picked up the pile, holding it sandwiched between his hands to keep it all together. Gabriel took it from him, stepping to the other side of the room to put the pile away. Keeping it out of eye sight. Just another lifeline he could look back to to ground himself, gone. 

Now as he stood there, naked, hoping to God that door locked itself when he closed it, he watched Gabriel lift the lid off of his Christmas present again. He pulled out the red rope, carefully fingering out the knot and letting it unravel. He seemed to be mulling over his options as he looked at Jesse, surveying him like an animal carcass hanging up at a Chinese supermarket. 

“Knees,” he decided finally. “Knees and toes.” 

Oh, that sounded like agony just hearing it spoken out loud. He didn’t protest though. Wouldn’t dream of it. A little bit of discomfort was always worth it when he knew how much Gabriel loved it. Humiliating or not. If Gabe enjoyed it, he did, too. 

So he got on his knees, making sure to stay propped up on his toes, sitting on his ankles. He was already starting to feel the bloodrush in his groin, hoping to God that didn’t turn into an extra layer of punishment if Gabe noticed it.

He started exactly where Jesse assumed he would. Two careful wraps around each leg, keeping his thighs roped to his ankles. Not too tight, he could still straighten his knees a little. But it wouldn’t be painless to, tight enough to leave marks if he fought against it too much. As he came around each leg a third time he knotted them off.

“Arms in front.” 

Jesse listened, extending his arms ahead of him. Gabriel wrapped them loosely before he tugged, inch by inch until Jesse found himself bent over, wrists lined up with the rope around his thighs. He knotted that off, too, before making his way up Jesse’s arms.

He never understood how shibari worked. He couldn’t make sense of where the rope was going, where it started and ended, how Gabriel understood how the knots worked so well. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to learn it, but ultimately, everytime, he decided it wasn’t his job to understand it. Just to trust that Gabe did, enough to keep him safe and comfortable. 

The wrap around his wrists became several up his arms, keeping them as close together as they could be, knots in the empty space between them, one for every wrap. The last one went under and around his ribs. Over his back, over his shoulders, and around his chest again. He couldn’t see the knots holding those ones in place but he could feel them, pleasant pressure against his muscles. 

He knew he was finished when Gabriel stood, and he lifted his head to keep an eye on him. He couldn’t look up too far with how far he had been hunched over, just barely making out Gabe’s biceps. At least he could see that pleasant bulge under his sweats. At least, that meant he wasn’t  _ too  _ mad about what happened.

“I should be putting you on display,” Gabriel mused, a hand generously palming himself. “Make everyone see you like this. I bet Shimada would get a real kick out of that. Then you’ll know how it felt to have him laugh at your expense.” 

Jesse swallowed hard, unsure if he should risk speaking. He let his head fall again, chewing on his lip, mulling over his option to apologize, or his option to take the punishment without arguing. 

That is, until he heard the sound of a camera shutter, throwing his head back up to see Gabriel’s phone directly in his face. 

“There. Now he’ll see it. It’d be real incredible to see you show your face around him again after this.” 

Jesse’s face was on fire, and his dick was  _ so _ fuckng hard. Genji laughing at him, never letting him live this whole ordeal down. He probably would have done it without the added incentive of a photo, but surprisingly, he wasn’t really complaining. 

Gabriel stood, setting the phone just out of Jesse’s reach, daring him to find a way to navigate it and delete that image. 

And then he just waited. In complete silence. Jesse was almost scared to look up. He knew what he  _ hoped _ Gabe was doing, namely, jerking himself off at the sight of Jesse like this, moments away from covering him in so much come the second thing this rope was gonna see in its life would be a good washing. 

He didn’t look until he heard Gabe heaving a sigh. Then he saw him, cock hanging out of his pants, shirt pushed up under his armpits. Jesse’s heart and dick jumped at the sight of it. Not that he could do much. His dick was well hidden behind his arms in his current position, probably not going to get any attention any time soon. 

His eyes were glued to Gabe’s thumb toying with his nipples, fingers splayed over his pecs. He wasn’t sure what it was about watching Gabriel play with himself like that that was so much more erotic than anything else. The way his guard came down and his eyebrows curled up and his normally hard and stern expression faltered and cracked away. A very thin, small peak at his vulnerability. 

Jesse bit his lip. 

“Are you clean,” Gabe asked, no upwards inflection as he huffed the words out between breaths. He had moved onto stroking his dick, tugging his shirt back down in one swift tug. “I want to fuck you. Right now.” 

“I am,” Jesse breathed, watching eagerly as Gabe moved behind him. “I knew I was givin’ you your present today. Wasn’t gonna be unprepared.” 

“Good.” 

It came out as practically a growl as Gabe grabbed one of the knots on Jesse’s back, using it to ease him down forward, propped up on his knees and shoulders. It wasn’t all that comfortable of a position but he could handle it. He couldn’t see anything now though, face pressed to the floor. All he could do was hear. Hear Gabriel’s steady, hard breathing, hear the sound of his pants coming down. Footsteps walking by the unlocked door. A cap popping open.

Gabriel always had to make a mess. Jesse seethed as he felt cool lube being drizzled onto him, sloppily glazing his backside. Gabriel simply ran his fingers through it, no fanfare to speak of as he slid them into Jesse’s ass. Two, then three fingers carefully worked him, gently fucking him, down to Gabe’s knuckles. 

He started easing in a fourth, Jesse feeling the rug burn on his forehead as he tried to dig his head forward. He wished had something to bite down on. Humiliating whimpers were pouring out of his mouth as Gabe fucked him, down to the crook of his thumb. Despite himself he wanted more, the thumb, the hand. All of it. He would have asked, probably even begged. If only he wasn’t in the middle of a punishment, maybe he’d get what he wanted. As it were, he’d just make his chances worse asking for favors now.

His heart sunk in disappointment when Gabriel pulled his hand out, wishing he had enough mobility to move his ass back and ask for more. But he didn’t. All he could do was turn his head, and breathe.

Gabriel moved flush against him, drizzling more lube between them, a hand thoroughly slicking his cock. He lined himself up agonizingly slow, pressing himself in just a touch, and pulling back out. 

Jesse whimpered but was quickly shushed, feeling Gabe lay his whole body over top of him.

There was a knock at the door, and Jesse froze. Gabe’s breath was right on his ear.

“ _ Shh. _ Don’t worry,” he whispered, greedily kissing Jesse’s neck while he was so close. “If they come it, it’s their own fault what they see.” 

Gabe’s arms moved protectively around him, holding him tight. The kisses on his neck weren’t stopping, to the point they started feeling predatory. Jesse was prey, caught and killed, and Gabriel was more than eager to show his game off to the rest of his pride.

Jesse was completely silent. The person behind the door knocked again.

And Gabriel slammed into him.

A hand slapped over his mouth just in time, his moan of pain and pleasure clouding into Gabriel’s palm. He didn’t thrust, waiting to hear for the footsteps from the door to disappear down the hall. When they did though he started hard, standing up tall on his knees, using the rope around Jesse’s thighs like handles to tug him back onto his cock roughly. 

The fucking was painful in all the right ways. The tug of the rope on his wrists as his legs tried to spread hurt so good, making him feel trapped. 

What didn’t hurt right was the angle his shoulders were currently being crushed into the carpet. He couldn’t lay flat on his chest from the way he was hunched over, and his shoulders weren’t at the right angle to support him.

“Gabe-” 

“Quiet.” 

He drew in a sharp breath. “Fuck- Yellow light,  _ yellow light. _ ” 

That seemed to do the trick, Gabe’s movements stopping instantly, pulling out with a heave.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, out of breath. “Are you okay? Do I need to cut you out?”

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, softly. Gabe’s concern was always so genuine, even just for yellow. It was sweet.

“No, just. My shoulders. Put me on my back instead.” 

Gabriel was happy to comply, loosening up the knots on his back, pulling off the wrap around his back and shoulders and ribs. Then he eased him over, laying him back, using his hands on Jesse’s legs to keep him balanced on his shoulder blades so the tug on his wrists wouldn’t be too much.

Jesse smiled, giving his head a shake to get hair out of his face. “Thanks, Pumpkin.” 

Gabe smiled just as sweetly, leaning his entire body over Jesse’s and kissing him, soft and gentle. “Have to keep my gunslinger happy. Don’t need him trying to shoot me someday.” 

It was as if Jesse was puffing up his feathers, proud and smug. He loved so much knowing no matter how much he hurt, how much he was bossed around, punished, when it came down to it, he was always in control. That Gabe would do anything he needed to, had to, what Jesse wanted him to. 

He was now effectively folded in half, and Gabriel got back to work, not dropping off any of his intensity. He slammed back in with no hesitation, pulling an eager moan out of Jesse. Figured he was allowed to, now that they’d pulled out of the scene a little.

Gabriel definitely didn’t complain, his own voice letting out a steady stream of grunts and huffs and moans, pressing Jesse’s legs apart as far as the rope would let him, drilling into him. Jesse’s back tried to curl, stopped by the wall of knots between his arms. He was quickly losing himself, maybe even faster than Gabriel was.

His thrusts slowed for a brief minute. He moved a hand to push Jesse’s hair out of face, peppering it with kisses, down his jaw and neck. The tenderness of it made Jesse blush, smiling, wide and tired. It was only a small reprieve, and soon he was back at it, thrusting hard and fast and deep into him. He kept up the pace as he examined Jesse’s shoulders, thumbing over the skin where it was red and raw and leaving kisses behind on the marks.

He pulled out so suddenly Jesse groaned, feeling so painfully hollow. Gabriel sat back on his knees, starting to eagerly jack himself off at the same needy, desperate pace as before. It didn’t take him long as he dragged his fingers over Jesse’s skin, slipping under ropes and feeling the marks left under them. He came with a choked back grunt, pumping himself through the orgasm and letting his come shoot over Jesse’s arms, a little making it to his face and dripping through to his stomach. 

Gabriel reached for his phone again and Jesse happily posed for him, tongue lolling out of his mouth, face flushed, panting heavy in his desperation for air. That was now two photos, sitting on Gabe’s phone, just waiting to be accidentally sent to someone or hacked or uploaded to the cloud for someone else to find. Jesse was giddy just thinking about it.

Once his pants were pulled back up Gabriel started on the rope. He untied it all methodically, never getting lost or stuck or frustrated, never forgetting what came next. All Jesse could do was watch in awe, still with no idea how any of it worked. But he was right, he could trust Gabe to know. That was all that mattered.

He threw the rope aside once Jesse was freed, letting him slowly ease into stretching his legs with an agonizing groan. Gabriel helped him up, didn’t let him stand, hoisted it up in his arms and carried him to bed. The mattress felt like heaven on his back and hips, and before he could say thank you, he was closing his eyes and dozing off.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had past when he finally woke up. Clearly the middle of the night, if the silence was any indication. Gabriel had washed him up and pulled his boxers back on and was now nestled close, propped up on his elbow while his other hand toyed with his phone on Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse’s head rolled to look at his arm. The marks were mostly subsided, though still a little red. 

“You didn’t actually send those pictures to Genji, right?” He asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Of course not,” Gabe replied, leaning close to give Jesse another gentle kiss to the lips. “Sleep okay? I was planning on blowing you before you passed out.” 

Jesse laughed, disappearing behind his hand. “Sorry. You can blow me whenever you want.” 

The room got quiet again for a second, before Jesse grinned.

“You should send them to him.” 

“ _ No,  _ Jesse. ”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
